An Inuyasha Christmas
by KagomeHigurashi2013
Summary: Kagome goes home for Christmas to find that nobody is there so Inuyasha decides to chert Kagome up by staying with her for the holidays
1. Home for the Holidays

An Inuyasha Christmas ^-^

Part 1 ^-^

"Please Inuyasha! It'll be quick! It's just 2 days and it's really important!" Said Kagome pleading to Inuyasha to let her go back the present for the holiday, Christmas "Grrrr Would you stop asking if I say yes!" "Yes" "Ok fine then let's go." Kagome hoped on Inuyasha's back. As Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way back to the village Inuyasha really didn't know much about this Christmas thing that Kagome so desperately needed to go back for "Hey Kagome, what's this Christmas thing of yours anyway?" "Oh well how to I explain this. Well, it's a holiday that many people all over the world celebrate. It's the day baby Jesus was born. And all Christen people celebrate it. We buy presents and eat lots of food. It's with and kindda romantic." said Kagome kinda blushing at the last part" "Sounds interesting" When they got to the village Kagome grabbed her bag and give presents to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara then went to the well. When they got back Inuyasha helped her up the well and walked her inside. When they got inside Kagome saw a note on the fridge.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We won a trip to a 5 star hotel! Sorry you couldn't make it in time. Hope your safe._

_Merry Christmas!"_

"You gotta be kidding me!" "What is it Kagome?" "Nobody's here!" "Hmm, sorry to hear it." Inuyasha was about to leave when Inuyasha noticed how depressed Kagome looked and remembered what she said about celebrating it with family "Hey Kagome." "Hmm I thought you left. What is it?" "Since nobody's around... Do you want me to stay?" "Really you'd do that for me?" "Sure why not." "Thank you so much!" Kagome jumped up out of her chair and hugged Inuyasha "Are you hungry? You want something to eat?" "Hmm why not." Kagome put Inuyasha's baseball hat on and threw him a jacket to cover the top of his kimono and they went out to buy some Christmas cake, Christmas chicken and other foods for the next day. Kagome also grabbed a few boxes of Raman for when they got back for Kagome to make when they got back. While Inuyasha was memorized by the Raman display, Kagome ran off to a convent store to buy Inuyasha a gift. "_Hmm now what would Inuyasha like that wouldn't be too complicated for him to use?" _Then she sees a dog tag where you can insert two pictures and decides to buy that little does she know that it has a heart on the other side. When she got to back to the store she left Inuyasha in she saw Inuyasha still standing and staring at the Raman "_Talk about memorized! ^-^" _thought Kagome and she giggled a little. "Hey Inuyasha I'm back. I got all the food we need. Let's get some lights and decorations and we can go home." They walk over to the section with some Christmas decorations. As they were looking around Kagome's friends she her and walk over to her. "Hey Kagome! What are you doing here? Oh is that your boyfriend?" "Her what?" said Inuyasha said surprised "_I forgot that everyone thinks he's my boyfriend! I'm so dead!"_ "He he he, come on lets hurry it up ok Inuyasha." She grabs lights, indoor decorations and grabs Inuyasha's hand and makes a dash from the checkout. They pay for everything and walk home "Hey Kagome what was that about that?" "Well, they kinda think you're my boyfriend. But it's nothing… ""_At least I THINK it's nothing" _ Inuyasha stares up at the sky seeming to by thinking. Then he pulls Kagome in close and puts his arm around her back as they walk back


	2. A Gift for his Girl

An Inuyasha Christmas ^-^

Part 2

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back the shrine they went inside and Kagome put a pot of water onto the stove and put the cup of Raman aside. Inuyasha walked into the living room to rest. While Inuyasha was resting Kagome grabbed a roll of wrapping paper and the dog tag. Then she went into her room and took a picture of her and one of the pictures of Inuyasha and cut them into little squares and slipped them into the pieces of plastic were the pictures go. She found a little red box and wrapped up her present and up it under her pillow for later. "Hey Inuyasha?" she found that he was asleep so she left him alone and went to the bags of stuff that they had bought and took out the decorations she picked out and opened them to hang up. She hung up the red and green lights outside on the gutters and set up the light up reindeer. She went back inside to hang up some more lights, candles and glass figures around the house. And she went into the basement to grab decorations from the year before. She took a fake tree, orderments and what might have been mistletoe but she couldn't tell in the dark. She carried all of the stuff up and piled it up in the living room and went into the kitchen to take the water off the stove and pored the water into the Raman and put a fork on the half opened lid to keep it closed to heat the food. She set up the tree and decorated it. Then she hung up what looked like mistletoe over the door way. Then she walked over the Raman, opened it and stared it. She walked over to the sleeping half-demon. "Hey Inuyasha," she whispered into his little dog ears "Your Raman is ready. You can come and eat now." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to Kagome standing over him. She saw him slowly peel up those golden eyes of his. "Oh hey Kagome" When he had fully opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings he saw the decorations around the house. "What did I miss?" "Oh nothing. I just decided to put the decorations we got while you were asleep." "Well you did a pretty damn good job." "Thanks. Your Raman is ready. You can come and eat." He sat up slowly and stretched and got up to eat. After they ate Kagome decided to take a bath and then go to bed "Hey Inuyasha, I'm gonna go wash up and go to bed ok?" "Keh Whatever." Kagome got her pjs and went into the bathroom to get undressed. _ Hmm, so people get gifts for people on Christmas do they? Well I don't want to be the only one not to. And I don't want to let Kagome down. She means so much to me. I'd better go out and get something for her. _ So Inuyasha took some money from Kagome's wallet, put his hat on and went to find Kagome something. Inuyasha went to the first store he saw and tried to figure out what to get Kagome. He walked around for hours trying to find something that his companion would love. _Ugh! It's useless. _ _I don't know what Kagome likes. And I've spent a year with her. And I'm in love with her and I can't ever find anything she likes. _Inuyasha slumped down on the curb watching other couples walking around. Inuyasha's eyes catch onto one particular couple. "Wait here hone, I'm gonna get your present." the boy and then walked down the street to a little store that looked like it sold dresses and he walked in _I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I'll find something in there Kagome will like. _So Inuyasha went into the store and looked around. "Good afternoon sir. Is there anything I can help you find?" the cleric asked "Umm, no... I'm look for a present for someone." "Oh for your girlfriend!" Inuyasha blushed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out "I'm sure I can help you find something for her." Beamed the cleric "Follow me" Inuyasha followed the lady over to a dress section that had all types of dresses "Do you know how old she is sir?" "Umm… 15" "Ok that'll be just fine. Come" Inuyasha follow the lady over to another section full of dress "Here you are, sir. All of these dresses should be in her size. Let me know if you need any help, sir." _If all of them are in her size then, I guess it just matters what color it is. _There were so many to choose from. Greens, pinks, blues and purples. He stood there for about a half-hour and then one caught his eye. Out of the comer of his eye, he saw a bright red dress a satin ribbon going from the front to the back and tied in a bow in the back. And little roses lining up under the ribbon. _I wonder if she'll like it. It's worth a shot._ Inuyasha took the dress off the rack and brought the dress up to the counter. "I see you found something. It's a good pick. I bet your girlfriend will love it." Inuyasha blushed as the cashier rang up the dress "That'll be 650 yang's please" Inuyasha opened his fist that held the money and counted it up the money and put it on the counter. The lady counted up the money "Sir that is only 375 yangs." _Are you kidding me!_ _ I try and do something nice and this is what I get."_ "Umm, that's all I have. I'll be right back." Inuyasha darted down the street back to Kagome's house, grabbed a little more money as fast as he could and rushed back to the store "Ok. I got... some... more" Inuyasha said panting as he put the money on the counter The lady added on the money onto the other 375 "You still need 100 more sir." Inuyasha sighs "I'll put it back." Inuyasha takes the dress and hangs his head as he starts walking back to where he found it "Wait sir!" The lady starts waving her hands to get Inuyasha's attention "Hmm?" "You can keep it. On the house." Inuyasha didn't know what on the house met but he did know he could give it to Kagome now "She seems like a pretty important girl. So you can go ahead and keep it." Inuyasha gave a faint smile and walked out feeling very proud of himself. When he got back he took the dress and put it in a red gift bag and hid it under the tree in the corner of the room. He walk in the kitchen, ate his cold Raman and went into Kagome's room to see a beautiful young girl asleep on her bed. _Hmm, totally worth it_. He sat up against a wall next to her bed and well asleep.


	3. A Christmas Eve

A Christmas Eve

Part 3

When Kagome had awakened, she saw a sleeping hanyou next her bed huddled up. _Did he really sleep next to me all night long?_ She didn't want to wake him so she quickly and quietly got dress and snuck out of her room to make breakfast. Inuyasha was eventually awakened by the smell of Kagome's cooking and arose. _What smells so good? _He thought as he walked around trying to find the source of the smell "Hey Kagome! Where are you! Somethin smells real good! Kagome?" "I'm in here Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen "Do you really think it smells good?" She said as Inuyasha turned the corner He was kind of surprised to find the smell was coming from Kagome's cooking. Not that she was bad at cooking but he had never really seen her cook before. "Uhh Kagome, what is all this stuff?" "Breakfast for you and me." She beamed. _This is all for us?_ "I'm not going to have not much of it because I have cooking to do for tomorrow so you can have most of it." Said Kagome staring down at the pan _She made all that food. And she's not even gonna eat that much. Which means… _It took her about another half-hour to finish making everything she had planned on making just for breakfast "Inuyasha! Breakfast is ready! Don't let it get cold!" "Alright!" he snapped back When he walked in he saw the table filled with all types of breakfast foods from miso soup to egg. "I didn't really know what you'd like so I just threw a few things together." _What do you mean a few things!?_ "Looks good." He sat down and looked around the table to see what looked somewhat familiar to him. He saw so white rice and tried that first and before he knew it half of the table was gone. "I didn't know you were so good at cooking Kagome!" _I didn't know you were so good at eating. I guess we both learned something. _Inuyasha left a little bit for Kagome and went into the living room to rest from his full stomach and fell asleep. _ He looks so peaceful. That Inuyasha, I swear he can be so cute sometimes. _Kagome ate what portion Inuyasha had left for her and then cleaned up. Then she really got stared on cooking. "That breakfast was just a warm up for what I'm really about to do!" She wiped out an apron and took out all the food she bought the day before and started cooking. First on the Christmas Chicken and she built up from there making all kinds of food. She was in mid-cook when Inuyasha woke up from his nap "He Kago!" He said in the middle of his yawn "Whatcha doin?" "Not on I'm in the middle of cooking." _Better leave her alone. She looks really concentrated. _"I'm gonna go walk around town Kagome. I'll be back in a bit." "K" Inuyasha got his hat and off he went. He just needed to clear his head about this whole Christmas thing and about Kagome. He needed something to get all of this out of his head. "Someone stop him!" Inuyasha heard some man in a blue and black getup. He had seen someone like this before but he couldn't quite put his claw on it "Everyone get out of the way unless you wanta die!" a man yelled as he came running down the street Everyone fled from the man's way as he darted to a white van (that's why white vans are bad) with a bag and started the engine. "Now this is what I'm talkin about!" The van speed down the street and Inuyasha quickly caught up with him, "HEY YOU! GIVE BACK THE BAG!" Inuyasha yelled at the man "Make me!" and the man pressed the gas harder _Why you cookey basterd! _Inuyasha caught back up the man and jump thought an open window "What the?!" "I'll be taking this." Inuyasha said taking the bag "Hey! Give it here you punk!" "Not on my life!" Inuyasha said and at that moment his hat flew of exposing his ears "What the!" "What you got a problem with my ears!" Inuyasha said and punched the man in the face knocking him out "Later!" and Inuyasha grabbed his hat and jumped back out the window right before the van crashed in to a tree (BURN IN HELL WHITE VAN!) "He he! That'll teach you to screw with me!" Inuyasha put his hat back on a walked over to the man in the black and blue. "Here. Take it." Said Inuyasha handing over the bag "Umm, thank you sir. Here you are." Said the man in black and blue taking a handful of the which Inuyasha now knew was money and gave it to him. "For your help." "Keh, no problem." Said Inuyasha walking off _What a strange man_ thought the man. "Finally, I'm all done!" Said Kagome wiping her forehead "Yo" "Oh Inuyasha your back. What's that?" Kagome asked pointing to the hanyou's hand "Umm? Whatcha talkin about? Oh this! Ya some guy in black and blue gave this to me for stopping some evil guy or whatever." "You did what?" "What did I do something wrong!" Inuyasha asked nervously "No. That was actually good of you. The man you saw in black and blue was a police officer and the other guy must have been a robber. Well, I'm all done cooking so we can eat." Said Kagome sounding very proud of herself They ate most of the food and put the rest away for Christmas day. Kagome got changed and plopped down on her bed and instantly well asleep from all the cooking. Inuyasha cleaned up a little so Kagome could rest. He went into Kagome's and saw her asleep. He ran his claws through her hair and got in the little space that was left against the wall and lied down next to her


	4. In the Arms of Each Other

In the arms of each other

Inuyasha had woken up earlier then Kagome and not just on coincidence either. He decided that he want to do something for Kagome since she had done so much for him while he had come. Because it was the modern age, Inuyasha didn't really know how to work most of the items in the house so he did the best he could coming up with nice things to do for Kagome. First he went outside and followed the cord of lights to a little hole in the wall where the end of the cord hung next to the hole in the wall_. This must be how I turn on the lights_. So he pulled in the cord and the lights light up. Then he went inside to make Kagome breakfast. He tried to remember some of the foods she had made the previous morning. He remembered the fish and rice so he tried his best to work all of the kitchen equipment and he eventually finished and put the food on the table. _I almost forgot!_ He walked over to the tree and pulled the present forward from its hiding place._ I hope she likes it as much as I hope she does, _Inuyasha thought to himself running all of the things she would say if she didn't like it. Lastly he went into the bathroom and ran a bath with hot water so she could relax. It took him quite a while to finish trying to figure everything out and all. He walked into Kagome's room and went on his knees and poked her on her shoulder. "Kagome" he whispered "Hey Kagome," he whispered again "Come on and wake up." He heard a little moon as Kagome slowly opened her eyes. And she saw a smiling half-demon sitting in front of her "Hmm? What is it Inuyasha? Something the matter?" She asked "No. come on out here but don't put something too heavy on." Said the smiling hanyou. She wasn't quite sure what he had in store for her but she did as she was told and walked out of her room. And she opened her mouth in aw "Inuyasha. Did you really do all this?" "Sure did" Said Inuyasha kinda blushing. "It's wonderful!" "Follow me." said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her into the bathroom. Again she was amazed at Inuyasha had done ^o^ "Inuyasha… Thank you so much!" she said jumping into Inuyasha's arms. He blushed a little but hugged her back. "I uhh made breakfast too if you want so after you're done in here." Said Inuyasha hesitantly "Sounds good." Said Kagome beaming Inuyasha left and he heard a slight click from the door being locked and he went to lie on the couch until Kagome was done. About a half hour later Kagome sunk in to her room wrapped in a towel and her hair also wrapped up. She came right back out fully dressed in a short pink dress with fuzz around the edges. "Yo-you look really nice Kagome." Inuyasha said finally summoning up the courage to say something "Thanks" said Kagome blushing. They both walked over to the table hand in hand and sat next to each other. They ate and when they finished Kagome walked to the sink about to do the dishes when Inuyasha picked up her hands, dried them and told her so looked too nice to have to do any work so he rolled up his sleeves and started. Kagome backed off blushing and went off to her room. _I almost forgot!_ Kagome suddenly remembered her gift. She quietly walked over to her room and grabbed the locket from under her pillow. Inuyasha had finished washing the dishes and went to the tree to get his present and give to Kagome. They both ended up bumming into each other in the doorway holding their gifts._ He got something for me? She got me something?_ They both thought surprised. "Well we might as well." Kagome said. They both sat down slowly opening their gifts they had reserved. Kagome ended up opening hers first. _Is this? _She thought grabbing the corners and standing up spinning around making the dress spin with her and sparkle. "Do-do you like it?" Inuyasha asked nervously not knowing what to expect from her. "Inu-Inuyasha…" Inuyasha was started to get really worried that she hadn't said anything yet "I love it!" she said jumping into his arms once more knocking him over. "Glad to hear it he." He whispered She sat next to him while he finished opening his present from her. He pulled the tissue paper off to see a small object sitting at the bottom of the box he pulled it up so it was shone in the light. "Do you like it?" Kagome asked "It's great." He said putting it over his head. He turned it over to see a heart on the back."Kagome, did you know this was on here?" Inuyasha asked She looked over and saw a heart on the back. "Umm yeah. I did." Kagome smiling. She was lying when she said that she knew it was there. And she had 2 reasons for doing it. 1, it would have broken his heart. And 2, it was how she felt so did it really matter if she knew was there, but it did matter whether she wanted it there or not which she did now that she knew. "Well, I really like it." Inuyasha said both smiling and blushing. At that moment they both got a strange feeling that they should look above them. There was the mistletoe, which now was clear in the light. "Hey Kagome, what is that stuff?" asked Inuyasha "Well, that's kind of a funny explanation she said," she said "That's uh mistletoe, when two people stand under it they're supposed to umm kiss." Kagome said staring at her feet blushing. Inuyasha put his finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head. Before Kagome had the chance to say anything, Inuyasha brought her close and gave a kiss. She was in shock but, at the same time happy. She hugged him and he hugged her back with their arms wrapped around each other. The two of them spent the rest of the day together. Kagome changed in to the dress Inuyasha got her and they spent every minute together. In the arms of each other.


End file.
